And I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by FoundAFeather
Summary: Santana/Brittany and a little Quinn/Rachel. Sorry my Spanish translation is a big rough and unaccurate. But, I tried. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany couldn't take her eyes off Santana's body. The way the Latina moved, the way her hips swayed gently and smoothly to the music playing quietly from the sterio made Brittany want to tackle her to the floor and kiss her. Santana glanced at the blonde and smiled at her, noticing she was staring intently and keenly at her with big, blue-gray eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that San?" Brittany murmured, moving forward a couple of paces so the two girls were inches apart. Santana grinned broadly, placing a gentle peck on Brittany's awaiting lips and wrapping her tan arms around the slightly-taller girl's neck.

"Oh yeah?" Santana whispered suggestively, tracing tiny circles on the back of Brittany's feverish collar with her nails.

Brittany beamed without heisatation and settled her hands on Santana's hips, clenching for half-a-second on her warm sides. Santana chuckled and captured Brittany's lips in her own for a brief moment. Santana sighed contently, pulling away to gaze into Brittany's beautiful, glimmering eyes.

"You know what today is, Britt?" The black-haired girl asked and Brittany looked at her wonderingly, frowning slightly and curiously.

"...Tuesday...?"

"No-_yes_ but, that's not it. Good guess though."

Santana giggled and Brittany snickered a little too, nuzzling Santana's cheek happily.

"Actually, it's the anniversery of the first time we ever kissed. Remember?" Santana said and blunt realization struck Brittany in the face and blushed harshly over her fair-skinned cheeks.

"Oh no! I forgot San! I didn't even get you a present!" Brittany whimpered, looking ashamed of herself as Santana furrowed her brow slightly.

"Britt..."

"San, I'm sorry! I should have written it down! But then I forgot to write it down so I could remember. Then I tried to write myself a note so I could remember to write it down so I would remember. But...I forgot." Brittany mumbled, ignoring or simply not noticing Santana's wide smile.

The Latina laughed out loud as Brittany stared, dumbstruck as she realized Santana was grinning hugely right in front of her.

"Babe, no. It's not that type of anniversery. It's just a type of anniversery where we remember and we look back on how all of this," Santana released her hold on Brittany's neck to gesture to the apartment around them that they both shared.

"Happened in the first place," The tanned girl finished, kissing Brittany as the girl contemplated this for a moment. Brittany allowed Santana to kiss her pouty lips for a second time before replying.

"You don't remember how we got our apartment, San? But...We just signed the lease a week ago. And that fat landlord tried to grab my butt and you shoved him against the wall and screamed in his face. Remember now?" The cute blonde said smiling innocently and Santana laughed loudly again and pulled the girl impossibly closer to her body by her hand.

"I remember. And if that asshole ever tries to touch you again, you just tell me. Okay? I'll kick his ass from New York to LA. That douche bag dosen't get to touch you, because you're mine." Santana breathed, her lips ghosting over Brittany's just enough for the blonde girl to whimper longingly. Santana smiled teasingly, enjoying herself as she denied Brittany the kiss the girl leaned in for ever so slyly.

"But that's not what I mean, I'm talking about you and me. When I say remember, I mean reflect on how far you and I have come. I mean, High School was back then and this is now. We escaped Lima, moved to New York and we're both going to awesome colleges. Someday, you're going to show all the big hollywood stars what dancing truly is. And...I'm going to figure out what I'm going to do, eventually. I guess what I'm trying to say is," Santana took a deep breath as Brittany's large, orb-like eyes travelled over her face.

"We're still together, even after all this time. I never thought that when we were making out in the locker room, we'd end up here; we'd end up with each other after everything was all over. Everything meaning the fucking drama of high school. I guess I never really thought it would, or I guess, _could_ ever happen." Santana confessed softly and Brittany smiled gently, leaning in to place a warm kiss on Santana's lips.

Even after being together since they were sixteen, three years, Santana still got butterflies whenever Brittany's lips touched hers.

"You're cute. But, I knew this would last from the very beginning." Brittany giggled and Santana leaned their foreheads together when their lips detached.

"You have way more faith than I do, quiero... mi bella bailarina Tanto es." Santana murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. Brittany looked at her curiously and Santana smiled weakly, curling a piece of long, blonde hair around her finger.

"It means '_I love you so much, my beautiful dancer.'_" Santana answered in response, chuckling as Brittany's adorable, angelic face flushed a bright-red color. Santana smiled weakly, standing on her tip toes slightly to place a kiss on the fair-skinned girl's forehead.

"I love you too, San. I'd say it in Spanish but I failed Mr. Shue's class..." Brittany tittered quietly, looking at the floor shamefully and Santana rolled her eyes but laughed along with her girlfriend.

Brittany's hands, resting on Santana's curvy hips, wriggled downward and slipped nimbly in the Latina's back pockets, cupping the girl's butt. Santana giggled, loving the feeling of Brittany's hands on her even though the demin seperated their skin.

"Quinn and Rachel are going to be here any minute..." Brittany murmured as a response to Santana's own hands working their way down the blonde's body, undoubtably in the direction of her zipper.

Santana flashed Brittany a sly, wicked grin. With Rachel and Brittany both at Juilliard and Quinn and Santana at NYU, they often hung out on days where school work didn't totally drown them. And since it was Winter Break for all the girl's, they had more time to kill and hang out with each other. But the tan girl did not even heisatate or stop in any way. If anything, Santana continued her frugal attempt to get her fingers down Brittany's pants, totally ignoring her girlfriend's words.

"So what? We can have a quickie before they even come knocking." Santana purred, un-doing the cute girl's jeans with ease.

Santana smiled evilly again before running Brittany over to the stone wall of their apartment and pinning the blonde there. Brittany considered arguing for a moment and explaining that neither Rachel nor Quinn was ever late to anything. And it was only five minutes until they were supposed to come and call. But she silenced herself when Santana's lip collided roughly and heatidly with her own, forming and fitting together as if marbled to.

"Plus, it's our little anniversey, Britt. We have to at least have _some_ fun today. At least, before Berry fucks me up with her irritating voice and I keel over and die." Santana added breathlessly, stopping only a second to utter this before running her tongue along Brittany's pouty bottom lip.

Brittany couldn't figure out whether she wanted to moan in pleasure from this action or giggle as Santana's touch tickled her ever so slightly. Santana's cool hands slid up and down Brittany's stomach, feeling tensed ab muscles, overlooking her unzipped pants for a little while longer. Brittany's hand were out of Santana's pockets not a millasecond later, ripping open Satana's button-up shirt and pulling the Latina's zipper and pants down just enough. And, as if she could read Santana hungry, dirty thoughts, her hands snaked their way back to the girl's butt and into blazing-hot, demin pockets, cupping and kneading harshly.

"I'm curious to see how that new bra you bought looks when I strip it off your body." Santana growled hoarsely, dragging her lips gruffly down to Brittany's jawline where she nipped and licked at the tender skin there.

Her finger's fiddled with the bottom hem of Brittany's bra, tugging at it tauntingly and sneaking the tips of her fingers underneath so she grazed the curve of Brittany's breasts. Brittany whimpered, her hands still very much shoved into Santana's back pockets. Brittany squeezed, digging her fingers into Santana's ass and gripping tightly at it through the demin. Santana squealed mid-kiss.

"You jerk!" Santana puffed, still out of breath.

The Latina licked her lips just as Brittany pulled her desperately closer, inhaling heavy, sweet-hot breath into her mouth only centimeters away. Brittany flashed Santana a naughty grin, rubbing her hands up and down inside the black-haired girl's back pockets roughly. Santana gasped. She had her arms locking Brittany, unable to escape, against the wall, her body rigid and her muscles tight. Then, as if the man upstairs loved to see her suffer, Santana heard the sounds of incessive knocking on the front door.

"Damn Berry and fucking Fabray," Santana grumbled, trying hopelessly to get Brittany to ignore the two young women standing just beyond the door.

Santana's lips found Brittany's again, despite the tall blonde's protest; her fingers traced back from the wall to her girlfriend's hips and then to the blonde's already undone pants.

"San..."

"Shhhh..." Santana hushed Brittany with a deep, rich and delicious kiss than enticed a long, pleasurable moan from the tall and very turned-on girl.

Santana had just felt with her trembling fingertips the top-most delicate, trimmed lace of Brittany's panties before the knocking started up again.

"Santana! Stop feeling up Brittany for a second and let us in! It's freaking cold as hell in this damn apartment hallway!" Quinn's voice called irritabily from outside the door though Santana could hear the tamed amusement in her ringing voice.

She could also hear Rachel Berry, annoying as fuck, mutter something Santana did not catch in a quiet, teasing voice and Quinn giggled flirtaciously.

Santana almost threw up right then and there. Those two were so fucking cute it was vomit-inducing.

Santana growled dangerously. Detaching herself grudgingly from everything Brittany, stomping towards the living room from the little area near the front door, wanting to get as far away as possible from her unwanted guests. Brittany sighed lightly, looking bemused, watching Santana as the girl trudged through the archway and out of sight looking pissed.

"It's open!" Brittany called cheerily though her voice availed her slight displeasure at her two friend's inconvient arrival time.

The tall, lanky but muscular, blonde-headed girl scampered quickly through the doorway and into the kitchen, doing-up her pants, passing Santana who was pouting on one of the couches.

"I hope you girls are decent!" Called the loud, high-pitched voice of Rachel Berry.

"You guys have the absolute _worst_ timing!" Santana replied loudly as the distinct sounds of a front door opening and slamming shut echoed through the apartment.

Santana zipped up her jeans quickly, rebottoning everything and trying desperately to fix her wild hair with a sweaty hand. Quinn, tracking in a bit of snow from the outside winter wonderland that was New York, rolled her eyes as she walked in, noticing Santana doing this. She was dragging Rachel by her hand behind her. The short brunette Rachel Berry looked a little unsure as Santana nodded a hurrid greeting to Quinn but glowered menacingly in her general direction. They had never exactly been friends in High School and they both figured college would be no different. Santana hated to admit it but, Rachel was sometimes smart. She was trying to stay clear of Santana and get as far away as physically possible from her. That was rather ingenius of the annoying Rachel Snotface Berry. Santana silenty applauded that.

If they were all still in High School, this moment would be Santana's cue to make a stuck-up and snarky comment about Rachel's outfit or the fact she resembled a man-hobbit. But Brittany was like...Best friends with her and she was going out with Quinn now who Santana admittably liked. So, maybe she could try not to voice the spit-fire of insults that burrowed themselves in her brain and be a little nicer to the smurf. Santana glared at Rachel as the girl began to hum. Old habits die fast when her whole High School reputation was structured from insulting the brunette. Santana would do absolutely anthing for Brittany (She claims she's not "whipped" but she totally is) but becoming friends with Rachel or being nice to her in any way was going to be a definent toughie.

"You two go at it like rabbits, I swear. Every single time we come over, you're in the middle of something neither Rachel nor I ever want to walk in on. I mean, even in High School you guys fingered each other like, everyday in the locker room in front of everyone. Don't even think I don't remember. Though, I desperately wish I could forget." Quinn said shuddering just slightly for effect, smirking at Santana as the tanned girl narrowed her piercingly-dark eyes at her.

"Says the chick who broke the seal and then got herself knocked up. You're one to talk about keeping it your skirt, Quinn. So I like doing my girlfriend in the privacy of my own home now. Someone, arrest me, please, since it's such a crime!" Santana snapped sarcastically in defense and Rachel chuckled nervously, taking a seat tentatively across from her on the other black, leather couch.

"What's going on?"

Brittany had entered the room, grinning broadly, skipping quickly and joyfully over to Santana's side, her brow wiped of any trace of the beads of sweat that had recently covered her skin. Santana noticed that the blonde must have been fixing her crazy hair into a smooth ponytail and zipping up her jeans all the while she was gone. She looked hot when she was flustered. But then again, Santana couldn't recall a time when Brittany wasn't extremely 'smokin.

"Quinn says we go at it like rabbits." Santana said smuggly, folding her arms and shifting her weight onto one leg, cocking her hip, eyeing Brittany.

"Go at what?"

"Sex, she says we have sex way too much." Santana uttered smoothly, giving Brittany an all-too-obvious wink, knowing exactly what the girl would say. Brittany grinned back slyly.

"It's not that we have sex _too_ much Quinn. It's just you two don't have it _enough_." Brittany giggled and Santana nodded in agreement, smirking and still looking ridculously smug.

Quinn goggled for a moment, unprepared for such a thing to be said. The blonde's mouth was slightly agape, contemplating a response.

"Not true, not true! We have _plenty_ of sex, believe me! I jump Rach's bones _constantly_, you have _no_ idea!" Quinn blurted, snorting as if it was soooo obvious. Rachel cleared her throat suddenly, smacking at Quinn, trying to get her to shut up; but not before flashing her a look that clearly said, _"Oh my god, you idiot!"_

"Hypocrite!" Santana coughed loudly and very un-descretly, grinning evilly at Quinn who had only just realized what she had confessed.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock and she went to say something else but thankfully, shut her big mouth before she could stupidly spill another deeply personal thing.

"Nice job Quinn, _real_ nice." Rachel huffed, rolling her eyes exaperately at her girlfriend, sighing in silent surrender. Quinn ignored her comment, sinking down on the cushion next to Rachel looking absolutely deflated.

"Okay, now that we've all had a chance to pretty much discuss our sex lives..." Santana started to say but she trailed off distantly as Brittany's hands found the small of her back and outlined dilatory shapes over her shirt with the soft pads of her fingers.

Good thing too because Santana was about to go into the fact that Quinn's skirt was on backwards. Perhaps a quickie on the road between the two biggest hypocrites and prudes ever?

Santana did not doubt it one bit.

No one seemed to notice Brittany's hands on Santana; Quinn was still looking bluntly and admittably ashamed and Rachel was watching her closely, seemingly enjoying herself as her girlfriend fought to keep from looking into her eyes.

"We're watching _'Funny Girl' _by the way, everyone. Brittany recently informed me, in a strangely calm manner, that neither she nor you, Santana has ever watched it before. I must say, I am deftly ashamed of you two." Rachel piped in after a few seconds of glaring silence.

The adoring moment between Santana and Brittany, as the two girls stared off and got lost in each other's eyes, was broken. Santana seemed to slowly drink in what Rachel had said before anyone else could.

"_Hell_ no! We are _not_ watching anything with Barbra what's-her-face Streisand in it! I get creeped out enough when we go to your place and she's grinning back at me from every wall! Absolutely not! Freaking veto that shit!" Santana declared quickly and loudly before Brittany could happily accept or Berry could rope Quinn into helping convince her.

Rachel sat very still, pouting for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest, looking distressed and discheveled.

"San, I wanna watch it." Brittany prodded after a pause, poking at Santana lightly on her neck where she knew she was ticklish.

As Brittany touched her, she had to force a scowl on her face to keep the laughter from bubbling contagiously to the surface. Santana glanced over at Quinn who looked at her with pleading eyes, silently explaining that she would never hear the end of it when they got home if they didn't watch the damn movie right this friggin second.

Santana made a mental note to stop being so nice to everyone. She was seriously turning into a real sap...It was gross.

Brittany was still walking her fingertips across Santana skin and giggling devilishly, making a seductive-sort of sound in the back of her throat that made Santana's inner thighs throb.

Damn Brittany and her knowledge of..._Pretty_ much everything about Santana.

...And her ability to make her do anything she wanted.

And that, is exactly how they all ended up piling on the couches and watching "_Funny Girl." _Santana looking pissed (Clearly thinking FML over and over again), Quinn looking rather bored (Most likely because she was basically Rachel's bitch and never argued when Rachel made her watch it.), and Rachel looking happily excited even though she had probably watched the stupid film at least a hundred-plus times. Brittany looked a little out-of-it and dazed and sleepy and Santana immediately knew why.

They had stayed up pretty much all night after Santana came to watch Brittany and a few dancers that went to Juilliard with her (But mostly Brittany of course) who had sort of recruited her for a small dance group. Apparently, they were planning on competing somewhere and were just finishing up coming up with their routines. There were only two simple words to describe Brittany when she danced:

Fucking. Sexy.

Let's just say after an hour of watching Brittany dance her ass off and being turned on that entire hour, Santana ensured they pretty much shook the whole apartment building when they got home. The neighbors would probably never let them live that down, they had complained all that morning about the noise. It was most definently worth it though, despite the slight bruising all over their bodies and the fact they both had a hard time walking correctly. But hey, at least they didn't pull over on the side of the road and do the nasty until dawn like Santana had originally wanted to.

"You tired, baby?" Santana cooed quietly partway through the movie, stroking Brittany's hair behind her ear lovingly as the blonde leaned up against her, her head nestled on Santana's shoulder.

"Mhmm, exhausted." Brittany gurgled drowsily, her eyes fluttering as she began to doze off.

"Want me to get Rachel and Quinn to leave so you can sleep? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Santana asked lightly, turning her head ever so slightly and placing a sweet, fleeting kiss on Brittany's cool temple.

"They look...Distracted anyway." She added, glancing at Quinn and Rachel as they worked their fingers noticably down each other's thighs, they're eyes locked on the screen, appearing a little glazed-over.

Rachel looked as if she was on the verge of supressing a low moan from escaping from her lips as Quinn's hand sneaked higher up her leg, nails digging in just enough to make the brunette gasp. Santana smirked, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Fucking hypocrites.

"No, it's okay. But you're so hot when you're all sweet and protective, San." Brittany murmured sleepily, stroking at Santana's face clumsily through her haze of exhaustion.

Santana grinned cheekily, closing her eyes and enjoying Brittany's slow and lingering touch on her skin.

"Think so?" Santana hissed quietly, nipping at Brittany's ear lightly, sucking gently on the tips. Brittany giggled through the tired fog and Santana felt her body warm-up considerably, her heart jolting at the sweet sound of Brittany's tinkling laughter.

"Mhmmm...But you're always so sexy, San." Brittany added, yawning and smacking her lips against Santana front, breathing heavily.

Santana grinned again, she couldn't hold it back even if she hot-glued a frown on her face. It was that moment, that one, singular moment that might seem so regular to everyone else that Santana truly found herself loving life. She had an amazing girlfriend who she loved and who loved her back absolutely and unconditionally and everything was aye-okay in the world. Santana paused.

Dang, she really _was_ turning into a big, weepy bitch.

"You're so cute, B." Santana chuckled, kissing Brittany's pink cheeks and taking in the girl's sensual and intoxicating scent like a drug.

"I know," Brittany replied simply, craning her neck just slightly so as to place a delicious, fleeting kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana smiled a small, weak smile and continued to caress Brittany's cheek as the exhausted girl drifted off into a deep sleep. She was so engrossed with watching Brittany, chest moving up and down steadily, dream that she had completely forgotten Quinn and Rachel were even there. She glanced over at the two, remembering their prescence suddenly only to see the two staring at her in a creepy manner.

"What?" Santana snapped, her brow furrowing as both just kept staring and smiling at her; it was kind of freaking her out a bit. Quinn and Rachel both flashed her smug, little grins and Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn smirked.

"You seriously love her, don't you?" Quinn said surprised, looking distantly astonished at the range of affection Santana was prepared to go to to see Brittany happy. Santana narrowed her eyes for half a second before easing up her harsh gaze.

"Duh, Fabray."

Was all Santana could grumble without gushing how totally in love she was with the blonde girl cuddled against her. Quinn smirked again but there was no smugness in the way she did it, only admiration.

"Who ever thought Santana Lopez, former ice queen of High School, could ever love? I certainly didn't way back when." Rachel piped in, taking Quinn's hand in her own and the two girl's eyes settled on Brittany's sleeping figure.

"Whatever, I've always loved Brittany. You guys were just too stupid to see it." Santana huffed irritabily and Quinn choked back a loud laugh and Rachel beamed in humorous response.

"Oh trust me Santana, we ALL saw it. You just sucked at showing it any other way than through sex." Quinn chuckled matter-of-factly, squeezing Rachel's hand clasped tightly in her own, staring adoringly at the brunette for a brief moment.

"Whatever." Santana mumbled, returning her attention to Brittany slumped at her shoulder, her long arms wrapped around Santana's midsection. But somewhere, she knew the two young women had a point.

"I love you, Brittany." The Latina whispered, determined to make it clear to Quinn, Rachel and hell, the whole freaking world that she loved the blonde girl intangled in her grasp. Santana pressed a kiss on the head of her sleeping girlfriend who stirred just slightly at this action.

"I love you too, San. You were always my favorite. Plus, you so hot and you always smell really, really good." Brittany gurgled, her quiet words muffled as she fidgetted, her mouth covered momentarily as she pressed a chaste kiss to Santana's shoulder.

Saying Santana merely "smiled" at Brittany's heart-felt, drowsy confession would be a major understatement by far. Santana Lopez grinned a smile that had only ever been shown on the first day she and Brittany Pierce had ever kissed. Santana often regretted that kiss during the countless days of High School, especially in a stupid small-town like Lima. Now, she regretted ever regretting it in the first place; it seemed so stupid. If she had never kissed Brittany Pierce back during Freshmen year, she would never have discovered she was completely in love with the girl.

Maybe Santana was turning into a real fucking sap and perhaps she was a tad bit whipped.

But, hell.

She'd let Brittany lash her with a leather rope _anyday._

_

* * *

_

To be continued. Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn and Rachel had both disappeared when Santana woke up. The back of her head was cuddled up against Brittany's chest as the girl snored quietly into her shoulder, mouth open, drool dribbling onto the Latina's shirt. Santana took a breath, blinking sleepily, looking up and noticing the small sticky notes on the TV screen. Rachel had undoubtably placed at least one of them there with a golden star at the bottem as the give-away and the words saying they had left food in the fridge for them. There was another note underneath Rachel's covered in Quinn's neat script saying that she hoped they were happy and since they had fallen asleep during a Streisand movie, Rachel would probably never stop complaining. Santana chuckled, knowing the future Mrs. Quinn Berry would never hear the end of it. Brittany stirred as Santana fidgetted. The Latina was trying to force herself into a more comfortable position as her legs were numb from being tucked underneath her all the while she had been asleep.

"San?" Brittany groaned drowsily, yawning against Santana's shoulder, her chin that was fitted neatly on it, rising as the girl began to awake.

"Hmm?"

"You smell really, really good."

"Thanks Britt, so do you."

Brittany lifted her head up so when Santana turned hers, she stared squarely into the girl's sleepy, angelic face and got lost and absolutely tangled in big, blue eyes.

"Did Quinn and Rachel leave already?" Brittany wondered faintly, slurring her words, her iris's darting around in search for the clearly-absent dynamic duo.

"Yeah, I 'dunno when though, I fell asleep."

"Did I?"

"Yes Britt, you fell asleep too." Santana murmured, smiling gently and placing a warm kiss on Brittany's soft, balmy cheek. The blonde hummed a low, sleepy note deep in her throat and exhaled loudly.

"I've got dance tonight with the group. We're all going to pratice our routines out in the snow. You wanna come watch again?" Brittany asked sweetly, her body beneath Santana's as the Latina attempted to turn herself around and straddle the girl's lap as a solution for the pain beginning in her neck from the odd angle it was craned in.

"Are you sure you want me to go? I think this time I might end up loosing control and tackling you partway through. I'm pretty sure you purposely taunt me when you move your body like that." Santana chuckled and Brittany grinned at her devillishly, their eyes locking from the minimual distances apart both their faces were from each others.

"You know me too well." The blonde giggled and Santana leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss on Brittany's throat, enticing a pleased, little sigh from the girl.

"Besides, the group already knows were together."

"You told them?" Santana asked calmly, her brow furrowed just slightly. Brittany shook her head and smiled cheekily.

"We're not exactly suble, San."

"Oh, right."

Brittany laughed lightly, running her hands from where they lay on the couch up Santana's sides, grazing her breasts as they snaked up to grip the back of the girl's neck.

"You're such a little tease." Santana hissed, pressing their chests together so she could nip evilly at Brittany's ear. The Latina smirked as the blonde tensed beneath her, taking time to glide her teeth along Brittany's neck and peppering a trail of slow, open-mouthed kisses down to her shoulder.

"I've really got to take a shower before I go to dance, Santana..." Brittany started to say in a quiet voice, arsousal clear even in her whisper. The fair-skinned girl whimpered as Santana's teeth bit down roughly on her tender skin for half a second, making Brittany squirm.

"So, let's go take a shower..." Santana murmured, letting her fingers rake down Brittany's side and slide between both their bodies so it rested on a particularly sensative spot below the girl's abdomen.

"San, you know that I'll just end up being late if we even get near each other in steaming-hot water." Brittany muttered, trying to sound rational but Santana was having none of it when her hand palmed harder against Brittany's shorts. Brittany's hips thrusted upward as she sucked in a difficult breath of air.

"San..." Brittany warned, her words coming out low and deep, her eyes closing automatically as Santana's touch excited the lower region of her body.

"What? You don't like that...?" Santana breathed seductively, hardenening her touch on Brittany's pants and making the girl exhale raggidly and whine in longing.

"Seriously, Santana..." Brittany panted, licking her lips, her eyes still slammed shut, arching her back as Santana's fingers stroked more forcefully.

"You know you want it." Santana growled smugly, resuming the nipping and kissing of Brittany's neck and jawline as the dancer moaned deep in her throat.

"You're so sexy, San." Brittany grumbled in a low voice, sliding her hands heisatantly down from Santana's neck to her chest, cupping her breasts in her palms and kneading roughly at them after a few moments.

"But I have to go take a shower. Seriously, I'm going to be _so_ late." The blonde added quietly, taking in long breaths of oxygen, trying desperately to reason with herself and Santana who was purposefully creating a swirling pool of heat in between Brittany's thighs.

Brittany's hands made feverish, forceful movements on the Latina's breasts, clawing at the damned shirt that seperated desire, daringly-adventurous fingers and skin. Santana gasped in response to the girl's demanding touch.

"But you really don't want me to end up pouncing on you during your dance routines, now do you? Because Britt, I swear that will happen if we both leave here horny as hell." Santana groaned, barely able to get the words out as Brittany leaned forward and licked a dilatory, uncoordinated line along the span on her feverish neck, steadily giving in to certain, wavering temptation.

The strained look of both frusteration and pleasure on Brittany's face was turning Santana on to the point where that familiar dull, throbbing ache erupted in between her legs. Brittany moaned loudly as Santana fingers traced heatidly over the hard, sensative bud through the blonde's tiny, thin shorts. The Latina's hands were working fixidly on getting Brittany to squirm and beg for her to continue. Santana mimicked Brittany's low moaning sounds just as the girl's tongue touched back down on her balmy skin, lashing down in warm, wet trails to the base of her collarbone. Santana pushed aside Brittany's skimpy short-shorts eagarly, muttering words of aroused approval at the realization the girl had gone full commando and breathing heavily as her fingertips swept across moist, wet skin. Brittany's back arched upward, her body pressing feverishly against Santana's touch for more friction with a pleasured look in her smoky, blue eyes.

"Now tell me you want it, because I know you do." Santana growled and the throaty, gutteral groan Brittany answered with not a moment later almost instantly shook the black-haired girl to her own peak; she could already feel her panties becoming increasingly soaked through.

"I-I'm going to be so late, San..." The blonde whimpered just as Santana fingers pressed down a tad harder, her index tracing the delicious wetness that was Brittany. Brittany let out a muffled shriek of surprise and Santana smirked, burrowing her head in the crook of Brittany's neck where her teeth nipped and nibbled.

"Lopez! Open up! It's the Puckasaurus!" A loud, only-too accustomed voice boomed suddenly from behind the front door, startling Santana who was still straddling Brittany's lap and kissing up and down her skin tauntingly, her fingers exploring Brittany's trembling heat.

"Well, I'm not letting it in here! That thing sucked ass in bed!" Santana called back snidely, sliding her fingers out of Brittany's pants with a slightly disappointed sigh. Brittany looked at her and gave a small smile, pressing a gentle, quick kiss on Santana's lips to soothe the girl's irritation.

"Well fuck, Lopez! Way to break a man's spirit and kick him in the balls when he's down!" The voice replied sounding fakely-hurt, his words catching in his throat as he spoke them like he was pretending to cry. Santana rolled her eyes but was unable to hide a broad, shining grin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Puck? I thought we were hanging out tomorrow!" The Latina yelled in reponse, struggling to climb off of Brittany who jumped up and scurried off to the bathroom for a shower as soon as Santana's weight was lifted off of her.

Santana cursed under her breath; she was going to reget letting her girlfriend run off before the deed was done when Puck left and she was all by herself, very horny and equally frusterated. Puck laughed his sexy, rusty chuckle that Santana remembered helped him get any girl he wanted back in High School. Well, that and his irressisable smile and those massive jock muscles.

"We are! But me and Finn were gonna catch the game at his apartment today but he ended up bailing and I have crap satellite at my place! So-"

"So you want to come steal mine...?" Santana offered teasingly, walking briskly to the front door and undoing all the locks. With a flourish and a slight creak, Santana managed to wrench the door open to reveal one grinning Noah Puckermen who was apparently all smiles today.

Puck hadn't changed much since High School. He was still attractive and muscular and definently still big-headed. Santana eyed him when he granted her that same small, charming-crooked smile he had been since she first met him during Freshmen year. Too bad she wasn't attracted to him in that way, Puck was without a doubt, hot. But, Santana had been down that road many times before during school, trying desperately to make herself feel something for the perfect, popular jock-rockstar that was Puck. But when it came down to it, it was always Brittany; which ended up being a little more than compromising for both girls.

"Uh dude, what do you think? But hey, I brought us some beer!" Puck said happily, holding up the 6-pack he was carrying and peering over Santana's shoulder as she rolled her eyes at him again, a smile playing around her lips anyhow.

"Where's Brittany? I miss that girl. It seems like whenever I come to your place, she's never here." Puck chuckled good-heartidly, bumping Santana lightly and playfully out of the way so he could enter the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him with a muffled snap.

"Shower, I think. She has to go to dance practice with her...Posse people tonight, I was going to go watch her do routines again today."

"Oh well, crap. I can't watch the game by myself, Lopez." Puck whined, looking over his shoulder with sad, pleading eyes. He strided quickly through the archway, swinging the drinks in his fists with ease to the living room, slamming the beers down on the coffee table loudly. Santana walked in straight behind him, detaching a single BudLite from the pack and handing it to Puck who cracked it open easily, not even batting an eye.

"Well, I don't _have_ to go watch her. I went last night. But when I watch her just move like that, I 'dunno. I get so fucking horn-" Santana stopped herself as Puck's grin grew wider and wider the longer she spoke. She eyed him and made a snide face of digust.

"Stop picturing us all having a_ threesome _because it's _never_ going to happen!" Santana snapped abruptly, silencing Puck from making any cheeky, pervish jokes, grabbing herself a beer with a disgruntled snarl, plopping down comfortably on the closet black, leather couch with a tired groan.

"Then don't bring it up. What else am I supposed to do? I'm a guy, Santana! You bring up you and your sexy, dancer girlfriend and the fact you get majorly turned on watching her twirl around her perfect, 'smokin-hot body and I can't help but imagine you know, what if." Puck said casually, sipping his drink, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Santana couldn't resist giving him another dramatic eye roll and a possibly wrinkle-inducing frow. She was probably gonna pay for all the scowling she did when she was older, she was not about to deny it.

"Whatever, man. Does it even matter anyway? You'd still jack-off thinking about me and Brittany naked even if I didn't occasinally mention how fucking _fine_ she is when she dances." Santana smirked and Puck opened his mouth like he was going to retort but closed it and nodded in agreement, smiling broadly again.

"But hey, did you hear about Quinn and Rachel?" Santana shook her head, keeping eye contact with Puck as he plopped down on the opposite couch across from her.

"Apparently, Quinn surprised Rachel with plane tickets to Greece for their own little, private adventure. They headed off way early this morning and I guess are going to be gone up until break ends." Puck said simply, chugging a couple long gulps of beer before finally resurfacing to continue.

"Those two are way too hot together, it kills me." Puck finished with a tiny, distant smile, sighing heavily and blowing out a stream of air into a quiet whistle. Santana snorted, shaking her head and took a drowning sip of her beer.

"Yeah, yeah, they're totally hot together. Whatever. But I can't believe Quinn didn't mention it though, I always tell her when I'm going to do something for Brittany. She probably just wanted to save me the vomitting at the digusting cuteness." Santana smirked again, propping her feet up on the glass coffee table almost completely covered in Vogue magazines and textbooks.

As the Latina said this, Brittany entered the room. She was totally naked with the exception of a small white towl around her body. Brittany had her toothbrush stuck in her mouth and her hair, still drenched, fell over her shoulders in beautiful, blonde cascades. The girl didn't seem to notice Puck was sitting there goggling at her or even Santana who was watching her intently, trying to figure out what she was doing as she padded deeper into the room.

"Damn Brittany! You are so-"

"Puckermen, I swear if you don't stop eye-fucking my girlfriend, I'm going to smash your face in with this bottle!" Santana injected loudly, holding up her half-empty beer threateningly, letting her eyes travel up and down Brittany's body before turning to glare menacing at the young man across from her.

Puck held up his hands defensively, tearing his eyes off Brittany's gorgeous, long, gleaming-wet body. Brittany didn't seem to hear either of them; she merely continued walking, without uttering a single word, into the kitchen area. Puck looked over at Santana with a sideways glance and she glowered at him. Puckermen chuckled lightly and turned away, muttering what sounded like,

_"Should have tapped that blonde back in High School when I had the chance..." _

Santana scoffed at this and picked up one of the many heavy textbooks laying next to her foot which she immediantly chucked directly at Puck's head. Santana inwardly cursed Puckermen's good reflexes as he shielded his thick skull with a muscular arm before the book could give him the desired brain injury in which Santana intended.

"What the hell, Lopez?" Puck yelped, nursing the skin the book had attacked with a scowl.

"You're such a pussy, Puckermen." Santana snickered, draining the remaining contents of her beer with a smug smirk, slamming the empty bottle down on coffee table and swallowing roughly. Brittany was evidently unaware that they were sitting right there because her sweet voice drifted around them as she began to sing absentmindly.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Santana finally called as the sounds of her girlfriend high-pitched, ringing voice started echoing around the apartment. There was pause and a very brief moment of absolute silence.

"San?" Brittany poked her head around the corner from the kitchen, locking eyes with Santana as they both stared at one another. "I didn't even know you were in there. Hey Puck, when did you get here?" Brittany waved cheerily at Puck as he smiled back at her, eyes running hungerily over her body, the towel alone showing off her long, muscular dancer legs perfectly.

"Yo Britt, I've only been here for a little while. Santana said something about going to your dance pratice tonight to watch. Mind if I steal her for the game instead? Finn bailed last minute and satellite sucks where I live." Puck asked politely, grinning that cute, crooked smile Brittany's way even though he knew it always failed to charm her.

Brittany shrugged, stepping around the corner so she was fully in the living room and leaned her back up against the doorway. Her fingers fumbled at the towel covering her amazing body for a couple of quiet seconds, fixing it and hitching it up further as it began to fall.

"Sure, I guess. But rehearsal time got moved to later because we have a new person. He's only here for a little while but he's going to stay until competetion next month." Brittany chirped happily, striding over to Santana in a couple skipping-bounds and plopping down on her lap easily, holding the top of her towel to keep it from sliding off.

"Well then, I can probably watch half the game with you Puck and still go to rehearsals with you, Britt." Santana said smiling kindly as Brittany's long arms draped around her neck and slowly pulled her in to kiss her softly on the temple.

"Yeah, and now, we'll have time to have sex!" Brittany giggled, placing a tender kiss on Santana's jawline before hopping up and sprinting speedily to their bedroom with those long, beautiful legs, still clutching the tiny towel to her body.

Puck gaped at Santana as she stared off after her girlfriend. The Latina waited a couple more seconds before coming back to reality and glancing at the man across from her, noticing he was staring.

"What?" Santana snapped harshly, narrowing her dark, piercing eyes at him, daring him to comment. Puck snickered but held up his hands in silent surrender, for once keeping his big, perv-mouth shut. Santana growled and chucked the pillow laying next to her at him with all her strength, catching him right in the face.

...Just for good measure.

* * *

TBC!

Review Please!


End file.
